


Things I Almost Remember

by haruka



Category: Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai - Fandom, Sukisyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai, Sukisyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's life is full of confusion with no end in sight.</p><p>I wrote this after seeing only ONE episode of the series, probably not my smartest move.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Almost Remember

Things I Almost Remember (Sukisyo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

There were too many holes in his memory. Hashiba Sora hadn't forgotten _everything_ important, but he had the feeling that some of the missing pieces were critical.

For instance, why his new roommate Ran and/or Sunao had been crawling all over him on his bed at their very first meeting (at least the first HE could recall.) According to Shinichirou (whom he could unfortunately remember all too clearly), Sunao was his childhood friend. So why was he calling himself Ran? Now Sunao seemed to hate him – whether for his rejection or his not remembering their past he wasn't sure. It meant he wouldn't be pawed anymore, and that was a good thing. Maybe.

It wasn't just Sunao, though. Sora didn't even remember falling out of the fourth-floor window – all he knew was that he awoke in the hospital and was out of school for a long time. He supposed a fall like that, which by all rights should have killed him, would naturally cause memory loss, but shouldn't he still remember his supposed childhood friend? And what about the seriously dangerous feeling he'd been struck with the moment he came face to face with Nagase Kai, the president of the chemistry club? He hadn't even spoken a word, and yet Sora had felt the need to flee from him like a frightened child. A complete stranger wouldn't – couldn't – have that effect on him, so who was he to him?

He didn't even want to think about why he'd passed out shortly after that. There was another presence, and it hadn't been Sunao, even though he was the one to find him in the hallway after running from Nagase. Too many glimpses into the past, not enough solid recollection.

Maybe it all wouldn't be so bad if the others who seemed to know what was going on would just fill him in on those missing pieces. Shinichirou, Nanami, Matsuri, even Sunao all knew what he couldn't remember and for some reason they weren't sharing. Was it a mass conspiracy or a coincidence? Were they being kind, cruel, or foolish? Somehow, from the threat he'd sensed when facing Nagase, he had a feeling it was the last of the three.

All he could do was hope that whatever was going on, it wouldn't result in his dropping from another window. And that he and Sunao would somehow get along as roommates, despite their baffling beginning.

\--

(Word challenge - Missing)

(2005)

Sukisyo belongs to Platinum Label/SOFTPAL.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
